smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Reluctant Dark Knight
"The Reluctant Dark Knight" is Story One in The Reluctant Dark Knight Series, which is also known as the Season Finale for Season 10 of the Expanded Animated Universe. Overview While out making a delivery to the Smurf Village, Sir Johan comes across a young lady named Falla Cye, who claims to have run away from a kingdom on the southern side of the forest. By treating her with grace and kindness, she fells her defensive walls and is introduced to the Smurfs before being led back to the Good King's castle. There, it is with his guidance that she is allowed to become a Royal Aid, starting as a spare seamstress and upkeeper, and becomes friends with Peewit. It is not long before they consider themselves the "Heroic Trio" and she is taking part in their various adventures. This blossoming lifestyle is soon disrupted when Gargamel and Scruple attack the Smurf Village, which is the first official encounter between them with Johan and Falla. Having realized the strength of their leader, Gargamel plans to use a dastardly potion, found in The Great Book of Spells that will force Johan to join the side of Evil. Meanwhile, King Gerard has set word to his uncle that he is in need of his friends' assistance to determine a suitor, whom he may crown his queen. Being nearly fourteen, he must marry in order to secure an heir to his throne. It is in this castle that Falla first meets his majesty and the Clockwork Smurfs, beginning another valuable friendship. From their help, he decides to throw a Grand Ball in the hopes of meeting the right lady for a future bride. At the Grand Ball, Gargamel and Scruple arrive to infiltrate the setting, but the Smurfs have been watching them closely and also attend in the hopes of warning their friends before any treachery is commenced. Scruple is disguised as Peewit and gets rid of the real jester, which then allows him to run Johan ragged around the castle. Once done, Gargamel, disguised as a Royal Chef, administers the potion into Johan's drink, which he discovers after post-consumption. He is then forced to do the villain's bidding if he has any hope of being freed from the spell. The following day, Johan tries to explain to Falla what has transpired, but must leave the castle before he has the chance. Realizing something is amiss, she and Peewit follow him, but he has already received his task from Gargamel: capture six Smurfs for the antidote. Johan explains his dilemma to Papa Smurf, who helps him come up with a plan, but Falla and Peewit are still on his trail. Papa and Brainy try to stop them from interfering, but fail, and so a fight ensues between them and the villains. Ultimately, Johan is turned Evil and a rivalry is begun between him and Falla, which sets the premise for Season 11. The Story *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Epilogue Voice Cast Humans *Sir Johan -- Phil LaMarr *Peewit -- Frank Welker *Princess Savina -- Jennifer Hale/Tara Strong *Lady Falla -- Sara Bareilles *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria *Scruple -- Brenda Vacarro/Numbuh 404 *King Gerard -- Kenneth Branagh *The Good King -- John Cleese *Dame Barbara -- Candi Milo *Mrs. Sourberry -- Jessica Walter Smurfs *Clockwork -- Dee Bradley Baker *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Brainy -- Danny Goldman *Smurfette -- Melissa Rauch/Numbuh 404 *Clumsy -- Tom Kenny/Dee Bradley Baker *Vanity -- Tom Kenny *Greedy -- ??? *Hefty/Poet -- Frank Welker *Handy -- Rob Paulson *Painter -- Rene Auberjonois *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Somebody -- Jason Harris Animals *Azrael/Bayard/Gentile -- Frank Welker *Biquette -- Dee Bradley Baker Trivia *The title of the first novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite childhood movies, Scooby Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, because the plot is about the main character being forcibly transformed with the intention of the main villain's personal gain. *After the initial meeting with King Gerard, Falla drops the "king" title whenever she greets him. *There are 13 chapters including the Prologue and Epilogue in the first story. It is 67 pages long in the Word Document and contains exactly 32,121 words. The story was begun on June 6th, 2011 and finished on January 2nd, 2012, but revised up until March 21st, 2014. *The main title card (above) was drafted on an 11x14" canvas paper between Feb. 7th - 14th with both a red and regular graphite mechanical pencil. Then, it was transferred into Photoshop CS5 on a school computer and finalized with vibrant color between Feb. 20th - March 6th, 2012. It is Numbuh 404's first attempt at professional digital work (and not the last). *This story was undergoing the writing process before the creation of Moxette, so she is not included in any chapter. Having caught this long after-the-fact, she has her last major appearance in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" where she is left being punished for her disobedience. She is returned in the start of Season 11 with proper explanation for the MIA, thus tying this former plot hole. Category:RDK Stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Story main pages